


Heaven Holds A Place For Those Who Pray

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Are You Trying To Seduce Me, Mrs. Hanson? [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, Costumes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Middle Play, Seduction, Snowballing, Stockings, foot job, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Of course, Dan would have a fantasy like this.





	Heaven Holds A Place For Those Who Pray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/gifts).



> Edited by Angel!
> 
> ... blame Faige. They encouraged this.

"... and that's my weird fantasy... thing," said Dan, twisting his hands together and staring at his feet.

He glanced up at Suzy's face, and it was... remarkably stony.

Uh oh.

"Sorry," Dan said quickly. "It's obviously too weird and creepy, I'm sorry, I know I'm -"

And then Suzy started to laugh.

... great.

"I'm sorry," said Suzy, no doubt catching the look on his face. "I'm really sorry. Just... that is the most porn-tastic scenario that I've ever had someone suggest to me."

"... so you don't wanna do it?"

Dan was doing his best not to show his disappointment.

After all, one of the things about kink negotiation was that it was just that - negotiation - and sometimes that meant that people were allowed to say no.

Dan could keep having fantasies though, right?

"No, no," Suzy said quickly. "It sounds like fun. Or at least... the basic premise sounds like fun. I might... modify it a bit, if that's alright with you?"

"Oh yeah, totally," said Dan.

His heart was beating in his ears, and it was very loud.

"So if we're gonna do this scene," Suzy said, her expression contemplative, "I'm gonna need you to get some new clothes."

"Yeah?" Dan took his phone out, opening up his note taking app. "I'm all ears!"

She snorted, and she kissed his forehead. 

"You're adorable," Suzy told Dan. "Okay. So first, we're gonna need...."

He took notes, carefully, concisely, and Suzy was giggling the whole time.

But Dan had been carrying this fantasy for a very long time, and wanted everything to be perfect.

Or at least, as perfect as anything in life can be.

* * * 

"You're really taking this shit seriously, aren't you?"

Arin watched as Dan dug through a bin in the thrift shop.

"I give my everything to scenes," Dan said.

"I know," Arin said, and he patted Dan on the head.

Dan didn't look up, just batted Arin's hand away.

"Wasn't there that website, that sold what you're looking for it?"

"They didn't have the type that I was looking for," Dan said. 

"You have a specific type you're looking for," Arin said, his tone flat.

Dan fixed Arin with a Look.

"Okay, okay," Arin said quickly, putting both hands up in self defense. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Dan said, and he laughed, blushing. "This must seem pretty dumb, huh?"

Arin shrugged.

"I've done stupid things for scenes," he told Dan. "At least this isn't breaking the bank or anything like that."

"Fair enough," said Dan. "You wanna help me look?"

"... sure," said Arin. "Why not. What am I looking for?"

"I'll know it when I see it," said Dan.

* * * 

And he found it.

He found everything he needed, down to the stupid tie.

Suzy had insisted on the tie, which had been a bit of a surprise, but for all he knew, this was a fantasy of hers as well.

Suzy kept a lot of her fantasies close to the vest.

But now, Dan was sitting on the couch in Suzy and Arin's house, his hands on his knees, an old backpack next to him, trying not to fidget too much.

He'd tied his hair back.

He'd even dug up a pair of pants that weren't jeans.

All in all, as far as he was concerned, he was giving his best to this whole roleplay.

Now to see what Suzy was going to do.

... probably go all out, because let's be real, it was _Suzy_.

The woman didn't do anything in half measures.

It was one of the many things that Dan adored about her.

And he was sitting on the couch, as the minutes ticked by, trying not to squirm.

Trying to get in touch with his "middle" headspace.

Mainly trying not to stare at the clock and jiggle his knees.

And then... Suzy walked in.

She wasn't wearing heels, which was a bit of a pity - part of the fantasy for him involved her in heels, but then again, why would she be wearing heels in her own home?

She was wearing stockings, though.

He noticed her feet first, because he was staring down at the floor, and then he saw a pair of delicate feet in black stockings.

Her toenails were painted a bright red.

Um.

He followed the line of her leg up, to her calf, to her knee, to the hemline of her skirt, which stopped just above the knee.

And then up the skirt, to the... unbuttoned top of the dress, and he could make out the black lace of what was probably her bra, and then the demure pearl necklace, and then the red lipstick, and then... there were her bright eyes, smiling at him. 

"Danny," she said, and she smiled wider

She'd done her hair in some kind of fancy up do, and was wearing a hairband as well.

Her makeup was... different, although Dan couldn't really tell how it was different - he didn't really know about those kinds of things.

But there was Suzy, her dress unbuttoned, her wrists limp, and she smiled at him with her red, red lips.

Oh. 

_Wow_.

"Danny," Suzy said again.

"Right, uh. Sorry. Hi, Mrs. Hanson," said Dan, and he licked his throat.

"Arin isn't home yet," said Suzy, "but he'll be here soon, if you want to wait."

"Right," said Dan, and he licked his lips. "I'll, uh, I'll... I'll do that."

He already had a boner. 

"Dan?"

"Hmm?"

Dan was more or less snapped out of his daze.

"This is really embarrassing," Suzy said, and she smiled at him, clearly sheepish. 

"What's going on?"

"My nails are wet," said Suzy, indicating her fingernails, "and they need some more time to dry, but my dress unbuttoned when I tripped over the cat...."

She leaned forward - just enough for Dan to see down the front of the unbuttoned dress, and oh my, but those were some lovely breasts.

He was staring.

He wasn't sure that he could stop.

"Oh," Dan said, and he was aware that his voice was squeaking.

"Could you be a help and button up my dress for me, please?"

"Of... of course, Mrs. Hanson," said Dan.

He stood up, his legs too long in his thrift store pants, curling his toes in his white socks, hoping against hope that she wouldn't notice his erection. 

She was close enough to him that he could feel the warmth of her skin.

It was like standing next to the sun.

... wow, he was getting into this headspace, wasn't he? 

He buttoned her dress carefully, and the backs of his fingers brushed against her bra.

The lace was almost itchy, as he carefully buttoned it all the way to the top.

He licked his lips, looking down at the tops of her breasts.

He could see one of the blue veins going towards her heart.

Oh _god_.

"Thank you, Dan," said Suzy, and Dan was jerked out of his reverie.

He smiled at her, nervously. 

"You're welcome," said Dan. "Anything for you, Mrs. Hanson."

"You've grown up to be a very nice boy," Suzy said, and her voice was sweet.

It was... something.

Dan licked his lips.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hanson," said Dan. 

"Can I ask a favor from you? Another one, I mean."

He was still staring at her breasts, still framed by the lovely polka dotted fabric.

"Yes," Dan said, dazedly. "Sure. Anything."

"The top of my stocking has gone down," said Suzy, her voice sweet. "Can you pull it up for me, please?"

"Your... your stocking?"

"This is an awkward thing to ask, I know," she said, and she laughed, self conscious. 

Her cheeks were turning pink. 

"Don't... don't worry about it," said Dan, his throat dry. 

"Just get on your knees for me, okay honey?" 

"Of course," said Dan, and he was doing it - he was dropping to his knees in front of her, the way he had done who even knew how many times before, and her foot was on his thigh - it was close enough to his cock that if he just rolled his hips a little bit, she'd be rubbing his cock with her foot, and oh god....

He tried not to think about it too hard.

"So you want me to...?"

"The top of my stocking is falling down. Can you pull it back up my thigh?"

"Right, right," said Dan, and he brought his hand to her ankle.

His hands were shaking as they moved up her skirt.

She shifted her position, and now he was touching her leg, his fingers gently skimming the nylon.

His fingers were rough enough that they almost caught on the thin fabric. 

And sure enough, her stocking was a bit low on her thigh.

"Just be sure not to rip my stocking," she said. "They're very delicate."

"Oh, I know," Dan said, as he grasped the lacy edge and tugged on it gently.

The seam of it ran down the back, and was raised under his fingertips. 

"Do you now?" Suzy looked down at him, one eyebrow up, and he flushed, looking down at his... hands disappearing up her skirt.

Oh god. 

"My mom has me wash her stockings sometimes," Dan said, his voice rough. 

"So not a lot of experience with girls, huh?"

He flushed, finding the very top of her stocking and pulling it up.

His hand was big enough that the tip of his pinkie brushed against the lace around the leg hole of her panties.

And then she was shifting her hips, and he was touching the crotch of her panties, as she squirmed a bit, and he met her eyes.

"A little higher, Danny," she said in a totally normal voice, as if he wasn't touching her thigh.

"Your stocking won't go that high, ma'am," said Danny. "Or at least, I'm afraid it's going to rip."

"It's not going to rip," said Suzy. "I've got a bunch in my dress, a little higher up. Can you fix it?"

"Oh. Um. Right." 

Dan's hand went higher up, and then the tips of his index finger were across the front of her panties, the lace rough against his fingertips.

"Can you see the bunch?"

"N-no," said Dan, his voice thick.

"Just lift my skirt up, you'll get a better look."

And he was doing as he was told, almost mechanically, pushing up the skirt of her dress, and there indeed were her panties.

They were red lace, and he'd never seen them before. 

He could see the shape of her labia through them, and the darkness of her pubic hair. 

"Where do you, uh...."

Dan cleared his throat, as his fingers rested right over the lace.

"Have you ever touched a girl like this before, Dan?" 

Suzy's voice was pleasant, and she was resting a hand on top of his hand.

"I, um...."

Dan cleared his throat.

It was very dry. 

"Have you ever seen a girl like this before?" 

Dan glanced up at her, made eye contact, and then he was looking down again, at his own hand over her vulva.

He shook his head.

"You're a good boy, aren't you, Dan?"

"I hope so, ma'am," Dan said, his voice low.

His hands were shaking.

"Do you want a closer look?"

He looked up at her again, still holding her skirt up with one hand, his other hand on top of the crotch of her panties.

He nodded again.

"My hands are still out of commission, honey. Can you be a good boy and pull my panties down?"

"I, um. Sure. Yes. Of course."

His hands were still shaking, as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her long legs, his fingers tracing over the loveliness of her stockings again.

"Danny, put your finger on my pussy, one hand on each side. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dan said.

As if this was the first time he was touching her - fuck it, as if it were the first time he was touching a woman, period.

He used his thumb and forefinger on either side of her labia, and then he just, spread her open, looking at her.

Her thighs were sticky with arousal, and fuck, he could _smell_ it on her, and his heart was beating in his ears, in his cock. 

He licked his lips.

"Do you wanna touch it?" 

Her voice broke through his reverie.

"If... if that's alright, ma'am."

"Slide your fingers along the slit, until you find a place your finger can fit in," she said, and Dan did as instructed.

"It's warm," Dan said, and he was shaking, just a bit.

"Use your thumb as well, right... there...."

Suzy moaned, and Dan's cock twitched.

Her foot was moving closer to his dick, and then it was pressing against it, and he moaned at the sudden shock of the contact, made him curl his finger.

"Oh, good boy," said Suzy, and then she was... pulling away, and a little bit of him panicked.

She must have seen the look on his face, because she smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," she said. "I've been thinking about those fingers of yours ever since you hit puberty, and I'm not letting you go anywhere before you make me cum."

He flushed a dark, deep red, his heart beating in his head like a migraine, as he scooted around, to face her on the couch.

He was almost afraid he'd pass out.

... it'd be totally worth it.

And now Suzy was sitting on the couch, and her hands were resting on her knees, awkwardly, still in the limp wristed "my nails are wet" position. 

"Be a good boy for me, Danny, and make me cum," she said, in that sweet voice of hers, as her stockinged foot found his cock, beginning to rub it awkwardly through his pants.

He moaned, humping her foot, and she smiled fondly. 

"Boys," she said, "I know what you boys like. You want some nice pressure on your cock, and you want something soft in your hands. Isn't that right?"

She spread her legs for him, the skirt of her dress riding up, and Dan's hand slid between her legs again, squeezing one soft thigh, then sliding his fingers into her, curving his fingers clumsily, his thumb passing over her clit again and again.

"Take your cock out for me, honey," she said. "I want to see it."

He fumbled his pants open one handed, shoving them down around his thighs, and then there was his cock, standing out from under his shirt, and he was moaning, as her foot rubbed it.

"Look at that lovely thing," she said, stroking it with her toes, then bringing her other foot into play awkwardly, rubbing his cock between the arches of her feet.

The material of her stockings was rough against the sensitive skin of his cock, and her pussy was squeezing him, another little flutter with each thrust of his finger, and she was whining as he began to thrust into her feet.

"Oh, Danny, I've seen you looking at me," said Suzy, as Dan's fingers thrust into her, his thumb pressing down on her clit just the way she liked it.

Theoretically, he could have done this in a more awkward way, but... well, fuck it.

There was realism for a scene, and then there was just the fun of getting off, and why mess with a winning formula?

"Yeah," Dan said thickly, and he was humping into her feet as they rubbed up and down his shaft, pausing to squeeze the head of his cock between two sets of toes.

That was an _odd_ sensation, but he moaned anymore.

"I know you stay up late at night thinking about me, Danny. I've seen you watching me when you and Arin have sleepovers. I know you watched me get out of the shower, and that you stare at my breasts when I'm just in my pajamas in the morning, when you come to pick Arin up to go to school."

Dan was flushing.

Suzy was filling the fantasy out in ways he'd never even thought about.

"Tell me, Danny, do you touch yourself often?"

"Y-yes," Dan said. "Fuck, yes, all the... all the time, I think about... I think about so many things, I think about how beautiful you are, how much I want to... how much I want to touch you!"

"Is it as good as you imagined?"

She did... something with her kegels, a long, rippling something that made him whimper like he was in pain.

" _Fuck_ yes," Dan said.

"You wanna put this lovely thing inside of me, Dan? You wanna fuck your best friend's mom?"

"Yes, please, please," Dan said, and he was actually... holy fuck, he was actually halfway to crying, and he was shaking so hard that he had to take a deep, steadying breath.

She lay back, spreading her legs for him, grabbing the hem of her skirt to pull it all the way up.

He could see everything - the softness of her stomach, the pinkness of her labia, the darkness of her pubic hair.

He paused.

"You want me to put my...."

"I want you to put your penis inside of me, Danny," Suzy said, patient. "I trust you can figure out where to put it?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Dan, and then he glanced at her nervously, blushing harder. "Can I... can I also touch your boobs?"

"Certainly," said Suzy. "Be a good boy and take my bra off for me?"

"Sure, let me just...."

Dan got up on his knees, and he slid his cock inside of her, in one long stroke.

She was... she was familiar, wet and tight, hot enough that he was shocked he wasn't scalded, the way he was every time, and he shuddered.

"I don't know how to... I can't open your bra, ma'am," said Dan, as he thrust into her shallowly, his hands kneading her breasts awkwardly through her bra.

"I'll have to show you how to do that later," said Suzy, and she wriggled her hips, wrapping her legs around Dan, pulling him closer, deeper.

He shuddered, his cock spasming inside of her, and he just... shoved her dress open, a few buttons coming lose.

"Danny!" Suzy scolded.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hanson," Dan said. "I'll... I'll fix it, I promise, I'll make it up to you!"

And he was shoving down the cups of her bra, pressing his face into her breasts, and he was glad his hair was tied back, he was glad he had skin to press against hers.

He stared down at her breasts, her nipples a dark shade of pink, and he was almost... drooling, as she looked up at him, amused.

"Have you never seen a pair of breasts in person before?"

"... no, Mrs. Hanson," said Dan, licking his lips.

“Oh dear,” said Suzy and she squeezed him with her kegels again, as he groaned like he was in pain, his soul slowly being drawn out of his dick into the hot, tight heat. “Well, I hope your first experience with them is enjoyable.”

“Oh, god yes!”

“Do you want to touch them?”

“ _Please!_ ”

“Well? Go on….”

And Dan stared down at her breasts, and tried to remember the way he’d touched his first pair.

He grabbed them in both hands, and he jiggled them, taking in the weight of them, the fullness. 

The skin on the underside of her breast was like velvet against his fingertips, and her nipples were hard against his palm. 

He pushed them together, and he latched on to one nipple clumsily, as he began to thrust into her, then let go of her nipple to put his face between them, to hear the thud of her heart and smell the alien familiarity of her scent.

She’d even worn a new perfume for this scene, to add to the strangeness of it all.

And she was rolling her hips up to meet his, and it was tight and wet and hot and she was so close to him, and it was all so close to overwhelming.

He’d look in her eyes, and she’d smile at him.

At some point she’d grabbed his tie (when had that happened?) and she was guiding his mouth to her nipple, as he sucked on it greedily, beginning to really pump his hips.

“Oh, you’re such a boy boy, Danny, I can feel that lovely thick cock of yours splitting me in half, you’re so good at this, holy fuck, yes… just like that. That’s how I like it.”

Suzy let go of his tie, pulling his face off of her breasts, and her palms were against his cheeks.

“Danny, honey, you ever kiss a girl?”

“Once or… once or twice,” Dan allowed, and he was panting now.

He should have taken his blazer off first.

Oh well.

She pulled him closer, still holding on to his tie, and she kissed him like they were the last people in the world.

Her lipstick was thick against his lips, and tasted faintly chalky, familiar and foreign at the same time.

Dan had kissed Suzy loads of times, in the throes of passion, and a chunk of the time, yes, she was wearing lipstick, but… oh, this was different.

He was getting light headed already, when she pulled apart, her eyes dark, glittering like the downfall of saints.

He grabbed the tails of his shirt, and he looked down at his cock as it went in and out of her.

The sight was enough to make him throb, and he shuddered.

“I know what you boys are like,” Suzy cooed at him, her fingers under his chin, forcing eye contact. “You’re about to go off like a firecracker, aren’t you? You’re gonna cum in your best friend’s mom.”

Dan nodded frantically, keeping eye contact, as she held on to his tie. 

“If you do that,” she told him, “I’m gonna make you lick it out of me. Do you understand?”

He nodded frantically.

Her makeup made her eyes look bigger, and her red lipstick was smeared across a bit of her mouth, and she was sweating off some of her mascara, and then he was cumming inside of her, in a burst of heat and pressure.

He pressed his face into her breasts, mouthing them helplessly, tasting the salt of her sweat.

“Oh, honey,” Suzy said, her expression sympathetic. “You’ll last longer next time, won’t you?”

“Oh god, yes, I promise, I will, I will, I just….”

He pulled out of her, and there was a gush of fluids.

She was still holding on to his tie, and that made it awkward for him to lean down and begin to lick her, but he did it, tasting the salt-bitter-sourness of his cum, tasting the metal-salt-musk of her slick, and then he was flickering his tongue along her clit the way he knew she liked.

Her hands were in his hair, and her heels were digging into his sides, as he used two fingers to hold her open, and she was pulling him closer, by the hair as he opened his mouth wider, took more of her into his mouth, sucked on her labia, then zeroed in on her clit, sucking on it carefully, passing the blunt edge of his front tooth over it.

She went stock still, quivering under him like she’d been shocked, and he resisted the urge to smile, instead going back to licking her, pausing to suck occasionally.

One of his long fingers slid inside of her, still slippery with his cum, with her own arousal, and he curled his finger in that way she liked, so she could feel the bulge of his knuckle, so that she could thrash against him like a landed fish, and then she was gasping and swearing as she came.

She came all over his face, down the front of his shirt, and he kept pressing down on her, kept jiggling his arm as she shook, more squirt leaking out of her, and then she was going flat on the couch, breathing heavily, her eyes sliding shut, her fingers still tangled in his hair.

… there were, like, three strand of it in the hair tie, still.

“Am I gonna have to wash the nailpolish out of my hair?”

Dan’s voice was plaintive, as he sat up more, to rest his face on her soft belly.

“As if I’d actually paint my nails when I know we’re gonna do a scene,” Suzy said, in her regular voice. “What if we had an emergency of some sort?”

“... I hadn't thought of that,” Dan admitted, snuggling in. “How you feeling?”

“Itchy,” said Suzy, sitting up fully and wriggling her toes in her fancy stockings. “Help me take these off, then we can shower.”

He kissed her under the chin, and he sighed, his whole body going limp and relaxed.

“Thanks,” he murmured into Suzy’s neck.

“Hmm?”

“For not judging me,” said Dan. 

“Why would I judge you?” Suzy’s fingers were stroking through his hair - freeing it from its ponytail, stroking it out of his hair.

He sighed gustily, some kind of weight slowly coming off of his mind. 

“I guess it’s just so… porny,” Dan said.

Suzy shrugged.

“I mean if you wanna be a pizza delivery dude who gets an extra “tip,” I’d be chill with that too,” she told him. “It’s not like I don’t have outlandish fantasies.”

“... fair enough,” said Dan, and he let himself sit there and be petted, as her arousal dried on his face.


End file.
